What Happened To Me?
by XxVodka-and-CrumpetsXx
Summary: Zim finally got tired of Dib and shot him with a DNA-Eraser but lucky for Dib it did nothing to him...or did it? And who is that Irken 'Dim' than needs his help?And claims to be connected to him...Not ZaDr
1. You shot me with what?

**A/N: I'd like to point out that this is my first fanfic in like 2 years so if there is something you don't get or you want to point something out just leave a review (they make me smile and not explode), I don't care if I get flames I will still keep writing and I'd really appreciate reviews well that is all…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, my made-up character Dim who will be introduced next chapter, and my phone full of Invader Zim episodes.**

"You can't escape me filthy earth monkey!"

I could hear Zim yell behind me, I looked back at him and he was almost catching up with me with the help of his PAK legs and without his disguise I may add so I quickly picked up my pace though I was going as fast as I possibly could. I looked all around me as I ran, I looked at the houses and how eerie they looked as the night coated them with shadows and I couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved. Now would be the best time to expose Zim for what he really is but I couldn't bring myself to care at this moment and I clutched the strange alien device in my hands as hard as I could in fear of it being ripped out of my hands.

"You'll never catch me Zim…Not when I finally have proof. I will show everyone what you really are and nothing you do will stop me!"

YES! I can almost see Zim in an autopsy table and no one will be able to label me as "the crazy kid" anymore. I'll be liked, I'll be recognized, I'll be…I'll be…RESPECTED. Though my hopes were soon shattered when I crash head first with a wall, I groaned as I lay there sprawled on the floor as my enemy got closer and closer. I briskly got to my feet but not before Zim could grab the collar of my trench coat which he pulled hard enough to make me fall face down on the floor again.

"How foolish you were to think you, an INFERIOR hiyuman, could escape from the ALMIGHTY ZIM!"He yelled, his PAK legs retracting, and then he rolled me over so that my back was to the floor and I was facing him then he unceremoniously kicked my stomach and I groaned in pain.

"Now, give Zim the Irken device you took." He said glaring at me.

"Never, I need it to expose you and see what your insides look like." I said chuckling darkly while getting to my feet. He jumped towards me to try and take the device from my hands but thanks to my height he couldn't reach it as I raised my harm high above me and out of his reach.

"What's the problem Zim? Can't-" I was cut short as he lunged at me and pinned me down with the help of his PAK legs and took the device from my hands.

"Dib-worm by now you should know not to mess with the ALMIGHTY ZIM! NOW YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DOOM!" Zim said putting the device I took from him deep inside his pack where I wouldn't be able to take it from him and slowly taking out what kind of resembled a gun and pointed it at me. I was trying really hard not to freak out as to not show weakness in front of my enemy but I know Zim saw the fear in my eyes. His finger was on the trigger and I just closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't be in much pain, as I heard the gun being fired I clenched my eyes tighter and a scream left my mouth but not from the pain…no there was no pain so I opened my eyes and stared at Zim confused. He wasn't on top of me anymore so I took this chance and stood up dusting myself off, he looked bewildered as if he didn't get why I was still here and not just a pile of ashes then confusion turned to anger.

"Why aren't you dead Dib-filth? The great Zim commands you to die!" He yelled at me I just rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not my fault you can't build effective weapons Zim" I told him grinning at my luck. To tell the truth I wasn't feeling much different than before he shot me well apart from feeling a bit hollow like I was missing something but I quickly dismissed it.

"CURSE YOU! Gir must have tampered with it, stupid useless robot!" Zim said glaring at something in the distance.

"What was it supposed to do anyway?" I said letting my curiosity get the best of me, Zim turned to look at me glared and looked at the floor, after a few moments I thought he wouldn't respond and was about to head home when he sighed, and looked back at me.

"It was _**supposed **_to erase your DNA and stop you from ever existing…" He said emphasizing the word supposed "but it was tampered with, SO IT IS USELESS! Or maybe it has something to do with you abnormally large head…" Zim mused.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" I yelled at him as he started walking back to his base, I sighed then like Zim started walking home. I thought about how much had changed since elementary skool, I knew I was grinning, my fights with Zim were always fun but now in hi skool they seemed to be less and less frequent, well at least the physical fights now they were mostly verbal. I hated myself for enjoying the fights I had with Zim but I couldn't help it because even now in hi skool my only friend was my laptop, I looked up and saw I had made it to my house already so I walked up the front steps and went in. Once inside I saw Gaz in the living room eating pizza, she didn't even look up as I came in, at this point I was past caring, I knew Gaz didn't care about me so why should I care about her, then I headed upstairs to my room. Zim and I hadn't changed much since elementary skool, Zim had grown a bit more but still nowhere near my height, 5'7, he had traded his wig for one with a red streak that almost covered one eye while I kept the same hair-do, Zim still wore that pink dress everyday though while my wardrobe had changed, but of course I still wore my trench coat. I opened the door to my room not even bothering to turn the light on then I dropped myself on my bed and drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard to keep them in character but I don't know if I succeeded…remember reviews make me smile and not explode…come on you know you want to, REVIEW.**


	2. Who are you?

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT… (A week is long right?) From now on I'll try squeezing in a chapter every week (well as long as I don't have homework). Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed it…NOW, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim though I wish I did… I only own Dim who shows up for the first time in the story.**

(Dib POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night and I looked around my room though everything looked blurry since I didn't have my glasses on, and I felt too tired to put them on, my guess was that it was around 1 am, therefore I tried going back to sleep because I had school in the morning. I was almost asleep when I heard shuffling around my room, that froze me in place, I strained my ears to hear where this sound came from but to no avail so I mustered all my courage, got up, put my glasses on and turned the light on to see who the intruder was. I stood there shocked at the Irken in front of me not really knowing what to think. It was a female obviously with long eyelashes, big blue eyes and somewhat curly antennae, she was looking at me intently clearly not expecting me to catch her in my room but once the initial shock wore off she continued shuffling through my desk looking for something as if nothing had happened.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I screamed at her not wanting an alien anywhere near my research, but she didn't pay me any attention and continued searching for whatever it was she was searching for, so I asked or more like yelled at her again. This time she looked at me and finally answered my question.

"Hi, I'm Dim" She said in a friendly manner smiling lightly.

"I'm Dib" I told her not really knowing why I even answered her, I should be binding her limbs together and putting her in a autopsy table for everyone to see that I was right and that aliens do exist.

"Yeah, I know" She was now grinning and showing her zipper-like teeth.

"Wait, how?" I was now confused because I was certain I hadn't seen her in my whole life yet she acted like we were lifelong friends.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is if you know where I can find a DNA-S." I was about to ask her what that was when the door flung open and Gaz stormed inside my room looking very pissed off.

"Dib if you don't shut the hell up I shall plunge you into a nightmare world upon which there is NO awakening!" Gaz was oblivious to the Irken in the corner as she was screaming at me so I decided to point it out to her.

"Gaz, look an alien!" I said pointing at Dim "She's an Irken like Zim, probably wants to help him too." Dim sighed at this and rolled her eyes but I continued. "Just look at her!" Finally Gaz turned to look to where I was pointing but then turned back to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you're talking to just keep quiet because if I have to come here again I will make you wish you let me sleep in peace!" Gaz told me as she headed for the door but before she left I heard her say, "Finally lost it, talking to thin air, I'll tell dad in the morning, maybe he'll send him to the Crazy House for Crazies…" Gaz muttered as she was walking out of the room.

"I'm not crazy; there really is an Irken in my room!" I yelled at her before she closed the door, I sighed, how hadn't Gaz seen Dim…maybe I am crazy…NO I'M NOT CRAZY, DIM'S REAL…I KNOW IT! Dim…that name brought me out of my head. Where was she? I looked all around my room but she was nowhere to be found, I'll think about her tomorrow I thought as I turned off the light, took off my glasses and laid down in my bed once again drifting off to sleep.

_**(Zim POV) (Just after he stormed off back to his base)**_

"Stupid hiyuman, why didn't he die?" I would have to fix the DNA-E if I wanted the Dib gone. "Curse you Dib!" But I will deal with him later; right now I'll make sure Gir didn't destroy the base I thought as I stormed inside my base. I was horror stricken when I saw what Gir had done, "GIR, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THIS EARTH…FILTH…ALL OVER THE BASE?" The floor, the walls and the couch were covered of a sticky yellowish dough…it was disgusting.

"I was making waffles and the oven went boom." Gir said smiling, I just ignored him.

"Computer!" I yelled.

"Whaaaaat?" The computer whined dragging out the word.

"Clean up this mess!" It was disgusting to see the base so filthy…so full of germs, it made me uneasy. Why do the humans need to be so dirty? So unsanitary…

"Fine" The computer answered sighing, then its mechanical arms dropped from the ceiling and started to clean up.

"The ALMIGHTY ZIM will be in the lab…GIR!" He walked up to me and saluted, eyes turning red but they quickly changed to blue.

"I need you to spy on the Dib-human. If you succeed I might buy you a cupcake and if you don't you won't eat another taco ever again."

"No more tacos?" Gir asked, on the verge of tears and I sighed at his smeetish (you know a childish smeet) behavior.

"Yes Gir. No more tacos, NOW GO!" Gir saluted one last time before he left for Dib's house.

"I hope he doesn't give his position away like last time…" I said shaking my head at the memory, why I still had Gir around after so many failures was still a mystery to me, I guess I'd just warmed up to the little guy. I walked over to the toilet and flushed myself down; I had to continue working on my next plan, I couldn't let the Dib think I'd given up on dooming this planet.

"No! Of course NOT! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM NEVER GIVES UP!" I yelled at nothing in particular but it let me blow off some steam then I walked over to my computer screen and started going over my plan again for the final time before put it to action tomorrow in school.

"Sleep peacefully tonight Dib…because you don't know what awaits you tomorrow." I said then I couldn't contain myself so I started laughing maniacally, creepy enough to give someone nightmares.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought I did a good job on this one but that could just be me, writing on Zim's point of view was hard work, and now I have a headache from hearing Zim scream so much (well at least in my head). REVIEW IF YOU WANT I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU DON'T, I WON'T BLAME YOU...REALLY! *hides the weapon behind her back in case the sarcasm doesn't work***


	3. Just another average day, right?

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, hope I can make it up to you with this chapter, the reason I didn't post another chapter was because I lost all will to write BUT after watching countless interviews of Jhonen Vasquez I feel ready to write again. I will _try _to post a chapter every Saturday seeing that I am also curious as to how this will play out…_NOW _ENOUGH ABOUT PHILOSOFY ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Invader Zim, I only own Dim unless someone is willing to buy her, and in that case I'm all up for negotiating….Come on people! She only costs fifty cents!**

**_Dim: HEY! YOU'RE TRYING TO SELL ME…AND FOR FIFTY F****** CENTS!_**

**Me: Sheesh! Calm down, I'm only trying to make a profit here.**

**_Dim: Why the h*** would you need fifty cents for?_**

**Me: To buy stuff, DUH!**

**_Dim: That's just…*face palms* you know what; I'm not even going to go there._**

**Me: FIFTY CENTS! IF YOU BUY RIGHT NOW I'LL EVEN ADD IN HER VOOT CRUISER!**

**_Dim: MY CRUISER?_**

**Me: *ignoring Dim* IT RUNS GREAT AND IT EVEN HAS A SNACK MACHINE, THIS IS A LIMITED TIME OFFER!**

**_Dim: *speaks so calm it's almost spooky* You can't sell me. You need me for this PITIFUL story so I'm just going to go now. *leaves the room*_**

**Me: Damn! She's right, I can't sell her! *a few minutes pass by and everything is silent –cue crickets chirping-* HEY! MY STORY'S NOT PITIFUL! It just needs a little work that's all. *runs off after Dim, arms flailing in the air like a maniac***

"Gir! Get down from there and give me my disguise! I need to get to the skool, if not our cover will be blown!" Currently Gir was on top of the TV with ALMIGHTY ZIM'S brilliant disguise on his hands, he had been acting even more insane since he came back from spying on the Dib yelling something about a pretty lady giving him tacos.

"I don't wanna!" Yelled the crazy SIR unit as he grabbed some cables from the ceiling and dangled from them.

"COMPUTER!" Screamed a very angry Zim as he finally gave up on trying to reach Gir.

"Whaaaaaaat?" The computer responded clearly annoyed by the fact that they bothered him.

"Get Gir down from there!" The computer sighed but nevertheless complied with his master's request…or tried to anyway. A long mechanical arm came out from behind the portrait of the green monkey and tried grabbing a hold of Gir but he moved out of the way therefore the arm grabbed nothing but air and seeing that he wasn't gonna get him anytime soon the arm retreated back to behind the portrait.

"TACOOOOSSS!" Gir screamed while laughing as he let go of the cables and fell face down on the floor.

"Floor make me a sammich!"

Zim wasted no time seeing that Gir was on the floor and he grabbed his "brilliant" disguise. Gir then stood up and ran to the underground lab screaming something about man-eating cupcakes.

"Now I shall head to the learning facility and put my plan into action." Zim said very proud of himself "I will finally get rid of the Dib-hiooman." Zim then exited his base laughing maniacally forgetting that he dropped his disguise on the floor as he started rambling on and on about his new plan. A couple seconds later the door opened and Zim walked in once more.

"Also, don't let anyone in." He then turned to leave once again still completely unaware he was missing his disguise, but before he could open the door and leave his computer stopped him.

"Wait…" At this Zim's antennae perked up and he turned his head back, wanting to know why he was stopped.

"There better be a good reason why you stopped the AMAIZING ZIM from getting to the skool! ZIM WAITS ON NO ONE AND THE BRILLIANT PLAN NE-"

"You do know you don't have your disguise on, right?" Said the computer, exasperated by his master's stupidity. Zim's eyes widened as he saw his disguise on the floor and he quickly put it on.

"Of course Zim knew that! How dare you think the GREAT ZIM could forget something as important as his disguise." Zim said stubbornly, trying to cover his mistake. "The great Zim was merely testing how well you…pick up on things and you passed. THE ALMIGHTY ZIM NEVER FORGETS ANYTHING; ZIM IS THE PERFECT INVADER…" Zim continued to ramble on and on about how perfect he is but the computer simply blocked him out. After what seemed like hours the computer finally interrupted Zim's monologue, something Zim wasn't too fond of.

"Shouldn't you be at skool by now?"

"YES! NOW, THE GREAT ZIM SHALL HEAD OFF TO SKOOL AND LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS DIRT-BALL PLANET FULL OF NASTY…DIRT!"

"Yeah…you go on and do that…" Was the only answer the computer could come up with and the only one that didn't insult his "master".

"I'm telling you Gaz, I'm not crazy. This is has to be what Zim's been working on, I just know it. He wants to confuse me, that's why he sent that Irken to our house." I just didn't understand why Gaz couldn't see the Irken, she had been in the room with her, maybe she had been using cloaking technology but that didn't explain why I could see her, it was all just so confusing.

"Dib if you don't shut the fuck up I will plunge you into a nightmare world from with there is no waking!" I shuddered at Gaz's threat, and I shut up. The silence lasted all the way to 'hi skool' where we parted ways until lunch. I didn't see Zim around, I really needed to confront him, you know about the whole 'female Irken' thing. Seeing I was still a friendless outcast I made my way to my classroom alone only stopping once in a while to search for Zim but just as I rounded a corner I ran into the school bully, Torque, who violently shoved me against the lockers.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" I cringed in fear already knowing he was gonna inflict some pain before he left for his class.

"Ugghhff" was all a could manage as his fist connected with my stomach again and again as if I were a punching bag, each strike knocking the air out of me.

"That will show you to pay attention to where you going." Torque said punching me one last time before he turned away from me and walked off. I leaned on the lockers for support as struggled to catch my breath, when my breathing finally returned to normal I slowly made my way to my locker and then to the classroom clutching my stomach from the pain, there would definitely be some bruises there tomorrow.

**A/N: AWWW…I wanted this chapter to be longer but if I didn't post it now it would be up until next week. This chapter isn't very important but I promise next chapter will be, and Dim didn't show up because…I…kinda…lost her after the whole selling her thing so if you see her be sure to tell me. NOW REVIEW OR I WILL MELT YOUR FACE OFF OR SOMETHING!_(Now if you excuse me I'll just start writing next chapter before I lose my inspiration.)_**


	4. What are you doing here?

**A/N: Yay! I actually posted the chapter when I said I'd post it, I am very proud of myself... I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter, virtual tacos for all and I just noticed all my chapter's tittles so far are all questions…weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, I only own Dim, who ran away last chapter and is now here against her will.**

**Dim: Just read the story already, and REVIEW.**

"Stupid Torque! How can I let him hit me like that?" I practically yelled at myself as I entered my classroom, earning a lot of stares from my classmates already in the room, not that I care, I'd gotten used to it already.

"LOOK! Dib's talking to himself again!" Said the letter M and the classroom erupted in laughter.

"What a freak!" Zita spoke, from behind Gretchen who was looking at me sadly and when she caught me staring at her she smiled. After the laughing ceased I dejectedly made my way to my desk in the back corner of the room, I had a window to my right which usually entertained me until it was time to go home. Finally after what seemed like hours but were really minutes the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class but at that same moment Zim walked in, or rather marched in, looking as egocentric as usual.

"Aren't you just amazed at Zim's greatness? Of course you are! You can all see ho-"

"Zim! Go to your seat and be quiet, the class has begun!" When had Mrs. Bitters entered the room? That's right we still had the same teacher from elementary, it was probably a complot to keep us as miserable as they possibly could.

"How DARE you tell the GREAT ZIM what to do! Do you NO-" Abruptly Zim stopped talking as Mrs. Bitters hissed at him, finally realizing arguing wasn't the smartest move he made his way towards his seat, which was conveniently located across from me, with a look similar to that of a scared puppy.

"Now class, today we will be learning about the possible reasons for a zombie outbreak…" It was at this point that I tuned the teacher out, sure zombies were paranormal but ever since that incident at home, dad had banned me from using his chemicals on corpses and I just lost interest I guess. I took out my notebook and a pencil and started doodling but soon those doodles took forms of shapes and before I knew it I had a picture of Zim strapped down to an operating table with his guts sprawled out all over the floor, that made me grin, soon that drawing would become reality, all I needed was for the Swollen Eye Ball to believe me again.

"Hello Dib, it's nice to see you again." Said a voice from the desk next to me which startled me since no one sat there because 'it was too close to the class freak'. I turned to look and I saw Dim sitting on top of the desk, without her disguise may I add.

"What are you doing here alien?" I whispered to her, as I said that I looked at my classmates in hope that they saw the alien in class but no one noticed her which confused me to no end.

"You know just hanging out, living life, the usual." She said smiling at me.

"How come no one can see you but me?" I really needed answers and I was going to get them but I think I asked that too loud because everyone turned to look at me.

"Dib, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Bitters asked glaring at me, I turned to look at Dim and she just started laughing.

"Yeah Dib, is there something you'd like to share?" Dim mocked clutching her sides from laughing while I just glared at her.

"You're telling me you can't see the alien sitting there." I said pointing at Dim but I think it might have looked like I was pointing at Zim because everyone let out an exasperated sigh while Dim just looked at me with a amused expression.

"See! She's right there." I said getting up from my desk and pointing to where she was sitting but no one saw her, they all just laughed at me.

"There's nothing there Dib-stink." Said a certain alien who found the scene playing out enjoyable.

"Dib, sit down!" Yelled Mrs. Bitters at me and seeing no one was going to believe me I complied.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, now they're going to think you're crazy." Said Dim once I sat down.

"Just leave me alone" I told her and I pretended like I was listening to the teacher start her lesson again.

"As I was saying the scientist will one day…" I tuned the teacher out yet again and continued to doodle in my notebook completely ignoring everyone in the classroom including Dim who just watched my doodles over my shoulder.

"Finally" I said as the bell for lunch rang and I watched as everyone jumped up from their desks and made their way to the cafeteria as fast as they could, I waited until the hallways cleared before I left the classroom while Dim stayed behind. Once in the cafeteria I scanned the room in search for Gaz but she wasn't there.

"Must have left early again" I told myself and I exited the cafeteria and sat on an outside bench, I needed to think and it seemed here was a good place.

"I need to confront Zim and demand to know what he did to me...or maybe I am crazy…NO! I AM PERFECTLY SANE!"

"If you're perfectly sane then why are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh, SHUT UP ALIEN SCUM!"'

"I thought that was Zim's nickname?"

"It is but you're an alien as well so it fits you too."

"How creative…I thought humans with big heads were supposed to be smart."

"My head's not big!"

"That's what you think but you could land the whole Irken armada there."

"Ha…ha…ha very funny. But how is it that no one can see you but me?"

"Because you're crazy"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Yes you are, why else would you be arguing with yourself?"

"I'm not arguing with myself, I'm arguing with you!"

"Well I am you! Or something like that…"

"Wait you're me?"

"Yes well something like that"

"But you're a girl! And you're an ALIEN! How is that even possible?"

"Oh look! Here comes Zim." She said and sure enough the little green alien was making his way toward us.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review. Sorry for its shortness. And soon everything will be explained...**


	5. Will Zim help Dim?

**A/N: Sorry for this very short and very late chapter but I have a lot of things in my hands right now but once everything returns to normal I will post another chapter. ENJOY!**

"Dib-stink stop your screaming, you're hurting my normal human ears"

"Cut the act Zim, there's no one around" I said.

"Don't act like I'm not here, just because he can't see me."

"You said it yourself, he can't see you" I stated not even looking at her.

"Who are you talking to Dib-monkey? And who were you talking to in the classroom?" Looks like I'm not the only one who wants answers but why is he acting like he doesn't know? That was his plan all along right? To make myself think I'm crazy, that has to have been his plan.

"Like you don't know" I simply stated looking at him in the eye, searching for some sort of hint that he was lying.

"I don't Dib-stink, why would you think the great Zim knows something he doesn't?" He asked baffled.

"Because you do" I retorted, "You shot me with that laser gun and it's your entire fault.

"Zim did nothing to you! NOTHING! Gir tampered with the DNA-E, it was useless!" By now he was screaming at my face, well I'm sure that's what he was trying to do anyway but due to the height difference though I was towering over him. I turned to look at Dim who was just watching the scene play out in amusement.

"Dib-monkey, why are you not stuffing your noise tube with the poorly processed Earth filth they serve as food?"

"You mean eat? And since when do you care?" Suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of the double doors bursting open and by the sound of people flooding out of the cafeteria but everyone looked green and about ready to puke which I'm guessing is what made Zim start laughing.

"Aren't you just amazed by Zim's brilliant plan? They are sick they won't be able to stop me from conquering this dirt ball and neither will you."

"Let me get this straight your brilliant plan was to make everyone sick by putting something in the food?"

"Yes, are you not amazed?"

"You do know your plan backfired right?"

"You lie! You LIE!"

"It's corn and mayonnaise day, that's how everyone usually ends up." Zim looked disgruntled after I said that but nevertheless glared at me.

"Gir must've messed up the plan again, stupid robot!" A couple of awkward minutes passed, no one knew what to say, until finally Zim broke the silence.

"Now tell Zim who you were talking to."As I was pondering about whether to tell him or not Dim's voice broke through the silence.

"Don't." Was all she said but it was enough to snap me out of my reverie.

"Dib-stink!"

"What alien scum?"

"See Dib, that nickname fits Zim more"

"Answer Zim!"

"Shut up Dim"

"Who's Dim? It is Zim you are talking to!" Wow Zim really had a Napoleon Complex…

"You're gonna tell him aren't you?" Dim asked me.

"Well he can help you more than I can."

"I don't need his help."

"Are you talking to this 'Dim' Dib-stink?"

"I thought he was brain dead but apparently not completely."

"Yeah, he isn't the brightest tool in the shed." I confirmed

"Yes I'm talking to her Zim" I said rolling my eyes "I thought you'd never figure it out" Once those words left my mouth Zim started laughing, granted I wouldn't have believed myself either.

"I told you not to tell him, he doesn't have the maturity to handle it."

"So you're saying you're talking to this 'Dim' that only you can see?" Now that he said it, it sounded completely unbelievable and illogical, perhaps I am crazy was my last thought at the bell rang and I made my way back to the classroom.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. Should Zim help Dim? Or should he not? Tell me in a review and whatever option gets the most votes will decide Dim's fate *insert dramatic music***


	6. What goes on in Dib's huge head?

**A/N: Well hello to all of you reading my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter or not…On another note I'd like to thank heartofstone15 who was the only one who reviewed, here is a cupcake in the shape of Gir, enjoy! I was originally gonna post this chapter yesterday but Microsoft Word was being mean to me so I had to wait until today to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zim or any of the other characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing this stry would I?**

**Dim: Get on with the story already.**

**What if I don't wanna?**

**Dim: No one cares what you have to say anyways, I don't get why any human would want to waste their time reading this.**

**Yes they do! They _really _do.**

**Dim: Name ONE person who likes your story.**

**I…erm…my-**

**Dim: Your parental unit does not count.**

**Damn! Erm…well…Rob likes my story! See! *points to Rob***

**Dim: That's a chair! That you drew eyes on!**

**So he likes my story…**

**Dim: 0.o**

**Hope you enjoy the story! READ AND REVIEW!**

Once I was on my seat again I sighed in relief, I was free to think about everything. I wonder how Dim got to Earth, and how the hell am I the only one who can see her? Should I help her? Well it certainly seems like that's what I'm doing, but she isn't human. She's an ALIEN for crying out loud! I have no reason to help her, but there was a tiny part of me that wanted me to help her, like it was my obligation. Well since she's Irken I could extract information out of her in exchange of helping her but what if she was helping Zim and Zim what just playing dumb, she could give me the wrong information, but what if she _wasn't_ helping Zim, this could be my chance. Tonight I'll question Dim about coming to me for help to decide whether or not to help her. I was getting a slight migraine from all this thinking and everyone was talking very loudly their words jumbling together.

"Where's Ms. Bitters?" I said to myself. Normally she would've screamed at us to shut up though she was nowhere in sight "Oh right, it's Friday, she's at the teachers' lounge." Well I guess we're free to go home, I hastily grabbed my books maybe if I hurried home I could watch Mysterious Mysteries, just as I turned I bumped into someone.

"Dib-stink watch where you're going!" Screamed the little green menace.

"Zim, what do you want?" I said annoyed, I really wanted to see this episode; they were going to reveal what was haunting 'The Haunted Spork' and I couldn't miss it.

"You will tell Zim about this 'Dim' you were talking to, assuming she's real." He has a smirk plastered on his face, clearly mocking me.

"Of course Dim is real! I'm not crazy!" At this everyone turned to look at us wondering what the hell we were arguing about, I just exited the room like nothing happened, pushing Zim on the way. Once on the hallway I made a turn then another turn, I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned my head I saw Zim following me, I finally reached my locker and I put my books in and took out my backpack.

"Dib-stink!" I turned to look at Zim who had already reached my and was glaring at me for leaving him in the room, I assume. I closed my locker, slung my backpack on my shoulder and finally turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I really didn't have time for this.

"You owe Zim an explanation on who this 'Dim' person is."

"I don't owe you anything Zim. And besides why do you suddenly care?" Does this mean Dim isn't helping Zim?

"Zim deserves an explanation and Zim will get his explanation!"

"I don't have time for this Zim" I told him and with that I exited the school, I faintly heard him scream 'Stupid Dib-filth, Zim will find out whatever it is you don't want to tell Zim!' though I concentrated more on getting home. Once outside the heat was suffocating and the sun was unbearable, I made my way home using what little shade the trees gave as protection from the sun's rays. Finally my house was in sight and I used what little strength I had left to trudge up the doorsteps and pull the door open.

"Gaz, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked inside, darkness greeted me instead of the usual TV blaring; there was no reply only the steady hum of the refrigerator. The inside of the house looked eerie seeing as all the windows were closed and no light penetrated through the blinds, leaving the house in complete darkness. I deliberately made my way to my room where I carelessly swung my backpack to the farthest corner and I plopped into my bed, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to Mysterious Mysteries, the episode was already halfway but at least I would get to see the ending.

"That spork is tied to a string!" I screamed in rage, what the hell? Are these people brainless, you can clearly see the string attached, I turned the TV off in outrage and just sat on my bed glaring at the TV. Suddenly a loud noise broke the silence, it sounded like beakers breaking and it was coming from my dad's lab, I hesitantly left the safety of my room to investigate the source of the racket just before I opened the door though I got the bat that was conveniently placed by the door and swung it around a few time getting the feel of it then I made my way into the lab.

**A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger, though I bet you know who it is…or do you? If you are the first one to guess who it is I will dedicate next chapter to you, simple right? Well I'm still not sure if Zim should help Dim, but I think I'm leaning more towards having Dim and Dib figure it out on their own, all you have to do is leave a review or I SHALL RAIN DOOM DOWN UPON YOUR HEADS FULL OF…CORN! Yeah! Well that is all from me PUNY EARTH WORMS!**


	7. Wait, why me?

**A/N: Well first of all I'd like to apologize for this late chapter, I've been really depressed and I just didn't feel like writing, these past couple of weeks have had a huge effect on me. Like I said last chapter whoever guessed who was down in Membrane's lab got this chapter dedicated to them, therefore, this chapter's dedicated to heartofstone15 and that anonymous person (here is a Zim hat for both of you) as well as my best friend who's life was cut short…let's just get on with the story.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

"Just calm down Dib, don't freak out." I whispered to myself, trying to calm my nerves and failing, my hands were shaking and very sweaty which made it harder for me to get a firm grip on the bat. I was just outside the laboratory's door staring intently at it, almost as if waiting for it to creak open like in the movies, inside the sounds were getting louder while I just stood there debating with myself whether or not to go in. It was probably Zim or Dim I told myself and I eased my grip on the bat, but then again it could also be bigfeet, perhaps he was still mad at me…better not take any chances, I grabbed the bat and positioned it so it was ready to swing at any given moment. I took a hesitant breath and I pushed the door open, there were fragments of beakers scattered all over the floor and some of the chemicals were even burning through it like acid, I truly feel sorry for whoever is going to be cleaning this up and I'm just glad it isn't me.

"Oh, it's only you." I said, letting out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and I dropped the bat on the floor once I saw who the intruder was, I scolded myself for getting so wound up for nothing, it wasn't like bigfeet would show up someday I wasn't expecting and claim his revenge, right?

"What do you mean it's _only_ me?" Said a very aggravated Irken, she stood by a table full of blueprints shuffling through them, though not really shuffling though them since they were barely moving as if her fingers were barely grazing through the sheets, her back was facing me and she briefly turned to look at me when I entered though she quickly lost interest and went back to the blueprints. "If you were expecting _someone, _well I'm sorry I let you down" She finally turned to look at me looking very bored "and by the way these calculations are wrong." She said as she rested her gaze on a certain blueprint and I negligently made my way to it, it was the one I made back when dad forced me to work with him on weekends, why did he keep it? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dim.

"At least I got your attention."

"Wait, so you did all this just to get my attention?" I asked gesturing at the mess in the lab. "I was up in my room; you could have just gone up there, you didn't have to scare me half to death." I told her scowling at the floor. "And why me? Can't you go bother Zim, he's Irken after all." I really wanted that question answered, it was slowly driving me crazy but when I looked up Dim was nowhere in sight, she couldn't have disappeared, right?

"I better leave the lab before dad finds me in here and makes me clean up." I told myself quickly rushing out of the lab and making my way back to my room. Once inside my safe haven I proceeded to turn off the bedroom light leaving me in complete darkness.

"It's been a very long day." I told myself as I took off my glasses and rubbed my temples, I was relieved to find that the rubbing eased my growing headache a bit and I settled in my bed hopping sleep would come easily and I would not be disturbed.

**~~FAST FORWARD A COUPLE OF HOURS~~**

It seemed as if I was only asleep for a couple of minutes when I was awoken by and array of dogs barking just outside my bedroom window, I was tempted to just muffle the sound with my pillow but I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep if I did that. I groggily got up from the warmth of my bed, nearly tripping with my boots but steading myself with the edge of my desk and I fumbled with my glasses until I finally got them on. I cautiously made my way to my window to see what the ruckus was about but as soon as I did all the dogs dispersed, leaving the night draped in solemn silence. I studied the quiet street in silence through my window, not having the will to go to sleep yet, there was no one in sight, no one parading through the streets looking for trouble, and it was oddly pleasant, not having to worry about some stranger strolling inside the house. I let out a sigh of relief and headed back to bed but as I turned, my breath caught in my throat and I stopped in my tracks, my eyes growing wide as I saw the silhouette of an Irken standing by my door looking intently at me.

"I see the dogs efficiently woke you up." The Irken took I step forward and I could make out her features though they were vaguer, not as prominent as they had been last night when I first met her.

"You sent the dogs?" I'll admit my curiosity was peaking, and this could be the perfect time to seek the answers I wanted. "Couldn't you have woken me up by yourself? Since when do 'mighty' Irken soldiers need the help of dogs to wake someone up?" I know she could hear the heavy sarcasm in my voice I mean it was obviously detected. I quickly and quietly made my way to my bed where I sat down on the edge and I waited for an explanation.

"I'm not and Irken soldier, in case the lab coat wasn't a hint." Harsh. And now that I really look at her I do see the lab coat she's wearing, I thought that was a dress, wow, I'm overly unobservant. "Oh." Was the best response I could come up with that didn't bash my pride.

"So if you aren't a soldier, then what are you?" Her response was similar to that of a human raising their eyebrow, after a couple of silent minutes I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. Slowly the pieces started to fall in place as I took in the coat and I saw some goggles safely tucked in her pocket, she reminded me of someone, though I couldn't place who it was. The minutes kept flying by and still no one had uttered a single word, she opened her mouth to say something but everything fell in place. My dad, she reminded me of my dad! The white lab coat, the goggles, I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out.

"You're a scientist!" I blurted out before she could even say anything; she closed her mouth and grinned at me.

"Took you long enough." It was the only response I got from her. And with a determined look in my face I decided she was going to answer all my questions tonight, if she wanted my help.

"You need my help and I want answers so I suggest you start explaining." Tonight my questions would be answered and tomorrow I'd willingly help an Irken, oh, how the tables have turned.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter but don't worry next chapter will be up soon, perhaps by Monday, seeing as I don't have classes for two weeks, I'll be free to do as I please and once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. **

**REVIEW.**


	8. So you're a scientist?

**A/N: Here is the chapter next chapter, I was originally going to post this yesterday but I was **_**really **_**sick and didn't feel like posting it, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but it will be this week. I'd like to thank RaNdOmGiR101 who was the only one to review last chapter, here's a Gir shaped cookie. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! (Or I'll send the rabid monkeys after you).**

"What exactly do you want to know?" I thought about everything I wanted answered and I settled for the question that had been gnawing in my mind since she showed up.

"Why me? Why am I the only one who can see you, and don't give me any of the 'because you're crazy bullshit', I want a real answer." She seemed to smile at my last remark and seemed willing to answer my question.

"I believe it's because we have some sort of connection, do you know of any experiments your father may have done on you, perhaps he infused my DNA in your blood system, though it's just a theory." I stared at her baffled, and I tried to think back, to try and prove her wrong but every so often I came across a wall of some sort preventing me from dwelling in that memory for too long, maybe dad **had **done some tests on me. No! She's wrong; dad would never do something like that not to his only son! She must be trying to trick me and turn me against my own dad so I'd stop trying to expose Zim but her plan's not going to work. After a couple of minutes debating with myself, I decided I'd listen to all she had to say; perhaps it would help me expose Zim once and for all.

"Suppose my dad **had** infused your DNA in me, what would he gain?" I asked this question more to myself than Dim though she was the first to answer and I kept coming up blank.

"How am I supposed to know how human minds work? And I said it's just theory, I don't know any more than you do." She deliberately made her way to my window sill, taking in the view.

"Why are you in Earth if you aren't an invader?" This was another question I wanted answered, I had no clue what to think, I mean since she wasn't an invader did that mean she didn't mean any harm to Earth? Though she was still Irken perhaps it was the Irkens in general that were destructive, not just the invaders. Dim seemed to hesitate, not knowing how to answer my question or maybe she didn't want to give something important about her race away.

"Look Dib, this is getting us nowhere so how about I just explain what I remember and you'll be able to help me faster. As you can see I'm fading." She stated calmly and deliberately, pointing to herself at the last part.

"Wh-"I started to ask her but before I could finish, she interrupted me.

"If you let me explain I'll tell you." My curiosity was piqued by this point and I eagerly nodded for her to continue as well as invited her to take a seat, something that amazed both her and me.

"Well like you know, I'm a scientist; I had been working in Vort trying to come up with a fuel that regenerated it's self for the massive, when a guard came in my laboratory…"

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

**Dim POV**

The room smelt of various chemicals each giving off a soul stench, yet I couldn't let that distract me I was so close to achieving my goal; Tallest Miyuki had given this task specifically to me knowing full well of my capabilities as she was tired of stopping every so often to recharge fuel. I heard the door open yet I didn't turn, I couldn't risk doing any of the calculations wrong, even putting a single drop more could end disastrous therefore I carefully set down the beakers I was holding before I turned to look at the meddler, everyone knew better than to enter without announcing oneself. I carefully turned around as to not throw any of the chemicals carefully positioned on the table to see a guard standing patiently by the door.

"I am not yet done with the regenerative fuel, I was not given a dead line and the calculations must be very precise…" The guard held up one had to stop me from going any further and I abided.

"Tallest Miyuki has requested to see you." The guard gestured to the door as he said this and I made my way out my lab, carefully taking off my goggles.

"My Tallest wishes to see me?" I said astonished, not even knowing what to make of it, yet the guard didn't answer me the rest of the way as he led me aboard the massive and to Tallest Miyuki's quarters. We passed many curious Irkens as well as Vortians who stared at me trying to decipher why a guard was with me unless I had done something wrong, some even shot me a sympathetic glance though soon I grew bored of the same glances over and over and I went back to my thoughts. I still I couldn't think of any reason for Tallest Miyuki to want to see me except for the regenerative fuel and I still wasn't done with that…maybe if Tallest Miyuki gave me more time I'm sure I could finish it.

"Tallest Miyuki is inside." That was the last the guard said to me before he left and I was left standing in front of a large door, by now the anxiety was killing me yet I deliberately took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"My Tallest, you wished to see me?" I dismissed all fear I had and spoke loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, come on in Scientist Dim." I forced myself to take in a deep breath to calm my nerves and I pushed the door open.

**A/N: Wow…that's short. LOOK a CLIFFHANGER! Review or you'll never know why Tallest Miyuki wanted to see Dim. REVIEW!**

**Random Quote of the Day:**

**Why issss his headsobig. Whyyy is his heeeeeead so big.**

**The **_**FIRST **_**person to tell me what episode that quote is from gets the next chapter dedicated. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. Why do you need me?

**A/N: Well I'm back! Last chapter I got four reviews so I'd like to thank: TheInvaderZimFangirl, Rii hime, Ziffy87 and heartofstone15 mysterious boxes for all. This chapter is dedicated to Ziffy87 and heartofstone15 who got the quote of the day, it **_**was**_** from Door To Door now **_**enjoy this chapter**_**, and don't forget to review.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DimPOV**

I made my way into the room with firm deliberate steps, fully aware of my surroundings. The room was larger than any other I had seen which was probably due to the fact that this was Tallest Miyuki's quarters; it was painted a dull blue with a single window, large enough to take up the whole wall, which gave you a perfect view out of the massive as well as a door to the right of the one I just entered that had the framed picture of the green monkey hanging next to it. This was the first time I entered this room and I'm sure not many others had before me, only under special circumstances, I suppose. The room had all an Irken wished, various snack dispensers were aligned along the west wall each with a different kind of treat as well as a spacious round table filled amply with assorted goods that ranged from warm, carefully decorated donuts, each made exclusively for Tallest Miyuki, to luscious nachos dipped in sizzling cheese, all in all it was a room made especially for this remarkable being who was staring out the window at the vast onlookers trying to catch a glimpse of The Tallest. I made my way to Tallest Miyuki with my head down and my antennae pressed firmly against my skull, a sign of respect, until I was a short distance from her.

"You may look up now, scientist Dim" Once that was said I slowly raised my head until I was looking at those blue eyes, Tallest Miyuki stood tall dressed in the traditional Tallest armor that was the same color as her eyes although in different tones, she stared at me with a warm smile which I returned as I stood straight, in attention.

"My Tallest wh-" I wanted to know the reason My Tallest needed me yet I didn't know if it was right to ask her outright like I would any other Irken so I let my words trail off.

"You may ask what you wish, Dim" She said sensing my hesitation.

"Well My Tallest, I'd like to know why you would need me, I mean, I'm still not done with the fuel you requested, if you would grant me more time, I'm sure I could-" I was cut off by Tallest Miyuki who spoke gently yet with an authoritative edge.

"Do not worry about that Dim, that's not the reason I called you." I was about to respond to her yet she continued and I forgot what I was to say.

"Well let's get down to the point shall we?" I nodded in response and she went on. "Well recently, I spoke with the control brains and they propose we expand our range of conquest, although for that we need an able group of scientists to search for planets to be invaded, as well as to warn invaders about any potential threat or lethal substance found in the planet, so the invaders know what to expect. I called you here because I need someone skilled in this area to lead this operation and I am aware of your aptitude in this field of studies. Everything it prepared, I have already gathered the best scientists there are for this mission, and we're just waiting on you." She turned to look at me as she spoke, to see how I reacted to her words and I was ecstatic, I mean, My Tallest had just asked me to lead an important mission, I couldn't just deny it, I had to accept it.

"When will I be leaving?" I hope it would give me enough time to finish Tallest Miyuki's fuel.

"As soon as possible, I suppose, this generation's invaders are almost done with their training." After saying that Tallest Miyuki started making her way toward the door contrary to the one I had entered, letting me now that I should leave her quarters yet there was one more thing I needed to know before heading out.

"But My Tallest, who will be in charge of finishing the fuel you requested since I am to leave?" She stopped and turned to look at me and seemed to think about it for a second.

"I'll put a Vortian to finish it; they seem to be pretty good at that kind of stuff." She reassured me as I made my way to the door, I had already reached it and I was trying to pull it open when Tallest Miyuki spoke.

"One more thing before you go, the success or failure of this mission will decide whether it stays or goes as well as decide your social status so I suggest this mission be a success." That was the last I heard as I left her quarters and I made my way to mine and I got everything I would need for my trip.

_**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Dib POV**

I listened to Dim intently, taking notes every so often, something Dim wasn't too keen of but allowed it just so I would help her. I could almost see it in my head, everything she told me, it was like a vivid movie playing in my mind. I waited patiently for her to continue with her story; I wanted to know everything I could.

"The group of scientists I was to lead…" Dim started up again, this time with much less enthusiasm, almost as with resentment less enthusiasm, almost as with resentment yet that only intrigued me more.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, I left it off there because I'm still debating with myself whether to do it as a flashback or if I should have Dim tell the rest of her story to speed it up, therefore once I decide I'll post next chapter. Well until next time….. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. How did you get here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim although I wish I did.**

"The group I was supposed to meet was made up of three other scientists, two of which were given piloting classes prior to the mission in case anything were to happen, I believe their names were Xeon, Ren and Spuok but truth be told I don't remember anything more about them," Dim paused her reminiscing and walked over to Dib's window, while Dib continued scribbling down on his notebook trying not to feel disappointed when Dim wouldn't be able to tell him what the other irkens were like, and stared up at the moon before continuing, "The ship we had been given had all we could ever ask for; all the snacks we could ever devour, the supplies were all top notch and we had the liberty to choose what planet we wanted to explore but that aside we were missing something very crucial for the success of out mission...we were missing our teamwork. You see, all of us only wanted to complete that task because Tallest Miyuki has asked us personally and we all wanted to stay on her good side besides if it would help your social status you did it, no questions asked. All in all we hated each other's guts because apparently we were all so conceited we wanted the glory all to ourselves and as it turns out none of them played fair. We were on our way to scout our first planet and I was in the supply room gathering what I suspected we might be needing when someone came behind me and striked me with enough force to knock me out; that's basically all I really remember." As Dim went on Dib couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the Irken, I mean she had probably been murdered by her own teammates, that was harsh but still she was Irken and she was an enemy, now all Dib had to do was help her so she would willingly give him information he could use to his advantage against Zim.

"But that still doesn't explain how you are here on Earth." Dib stated abruptly almost instantly forgetting that he had felt sorry for her just moments before.

"I know and I can't be too sure myself about how I got here, at this point all I have is speculation Dib," Dim snapped at him clearly not liking that she couldn't remember what happened next, "The most probable theory is that they dragged my unconscious body to an escape pod, took off my PAK and launched me to this planet where a human, I'm assuming your father figure, found my corpse and ran various tests on it and my PAK before infusing my DNA in yours." Dim turned to look at Dib seeing his baffled face and started grinning, certainly liking the reaction she had evoked though Dib quickly composed himself.

"Well, that's a pretty complex theory you created Dim," Dib said as he pushed his glasses up, "but like you said it is only speculation and still I find it difficult to believe my father would have done such a thing, I mean my dad doesn't believe in aliens I tell him all the time about Zim and yet he still believes he's a foreigner."

"Perhaps your father is simply very skilled at acting and he has been fooling you all this time." Dim said it in a tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world while wearing an expression akin to raising an eyebrow complete with a smirk, making her left eye big and her right really small; open only a slit, it was a expression that dared him to object so he didn't.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of doubt." Dib didn't want to believe his father had found an alien before that he hadn't told him about, it made him feel dejected, he scowled at Dim and decided to change the topic. "A couple of moments ago you stated you were fading, why?"

Dim seemed to think for a moment wording her words carefully or feasibly not knowing how to explain before she spoke, "As it turns out when Zim shot you with the DNA-E it-" Dim was cut off by a very aggravated looking Dib who was annoyed that he couldn't make sense of what Dim said.

"I don't even know what DNA-E stands for or its purpose for that matter! How do you suppose I help you if I can't decipher what you're telling me?" Dib said asperated and let himself drop down into his bed and just stayed there sprawled, he was getting a bit drowsy but that was to be expected: first, she wakes him in the middle of the night with howling dogs; then, she insults him because he didn't realize she was a scientist though that only happened because he had just been rudely awoken moments before; later, she has the nerve to try and trick him into believing he had at one point been his dad's experiment; after that, she tries to turn him against his father again; and finally, she can't even explain herself! Well excuse him for being grouchy and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl in his bed and get his much deserved rest perhaps a short nap would do him some good; he shut his eyes and relaxed against the covers all the while being scrutinized by Dim. He had almost reached sleep when...  
NO! Going to sleep would mean not hearing what Dim had to say and didn't she say she was fading perhaps this was the last time he could get information out of her, the world depended on him to stop an alien invasion and he wouldn't let it down. With his mind set he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sat up on his bed and waited until Dim proceeded with her explanation.

"Don't you know what DNA is? Fine DNA stands fo-" Dim couldn't believe this! She was wasting precious time by explaining this to this human it aggravated her to no end especially since he continued to interrupt her, oh how she hated not being able to fix this her self therefore had to rely on this human's cooperation. She needed more time, she was fading at an accelerated rate: she estimated she had about three hours before she completely disappeared for existence, the overall chance for success was sixty percent but the numbers slowly kept diminishing the longer her explanation took her.

"Of course I know what DNA is! Do really think I'm that stupid?" Dib was outraged, she had just openly insulted his intelligence, stupid Irken who does she think she is, demanding his help then insulting him, he thought to himself as he glared at her. Dim was still standing by the window watching his reaction not caring she had just insulted the only person who could help her, who cared if he was upset; he wasn't the one who was going to disappear from existence... "What I wanted to know was what the 'E' stood for." Dib finished curtly wanting as much as Dim to get the explanations out of the way.

"Eraser, as in DNA-Eraser." Dim replied dragging out the words as if she was explaining it to a smeet while Dib just stared at her with a blank expression, that is what he couldn't decipher? That measly word 'eraser', it made him want to bash his head in a wall but of course he wouldn't do that, he needed his brain in order to stop Zim and he couldn't afford to cripple his thought process.

"And it was supposed to erase my DNA and stop me from existing, right?" Unknown to Dim who thought Dib wasn't as stupid as she had first believed for figuring out what the weapon's purpose was, Dib was only repeating what Zim had told him right after attempting to shoot him with it but really with that name what other purpose could it possibly serve?

"That is correct, now Dib I really don't have much time to waste so if you would not interrupt me we would be done that much more quicker, therefore could you please hold your questions until I am done explaining?" Dim paused and waited until Dib acknowledged her words with a nod before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Apparently when Zim shot you with the DNA-E, instead of it going after your DNA like it was supposed to, it went after mine which is why I am fading from existence: that weapon fires millions of nanobots, all of which are atom-sized, that seep through the skin then they proceed to take apart that person's DNA until said person completely disappears; it varies from species to species but I know that I only have approximately two hours and a half. The only way to stop this process is to destroy the nanobots with a DNA-Stabilizer but the only one who has that machine is Zim, this is where I need your help since you are the only one who can see me and seeing as I can't touch anything without my hand going through it, you wouldn't have to do much, all you would do is start the machine up..." Dim waited patiently for Dib's answer to her request, it wasn't too much to ask was it? She only needed him to press an insignificant little button, he wouldn't have to put much effort either yet he was considering his choices as if I had just asked him what his favorite episode of Mysterious Mysteries was. "Besides," I continued, "you wanted answers, I gave you answers now it is your turn to help me: that was what we agreed to." Dib frowned as he seemed to recall he was the one to agree to that first before it was replaced with a small smile.

"Okay, I can't argue with that but you'll have to answer a couple of my questions before I help you." Dim only nodded in response wanting Dib to help her already and was unaware of the human's intentions, Dib was going to ask her things he needed to know in order to defeat Zim and any other Irken who dared try and harm the Earth but first things first. "What would happen if someone who was already shot with the DNA-E was shot again? Would it speed up the process or would it cancel it out?Would it be lethal?" Dim seemed to ponder it for a moment before responding.

"It would accelerate the process, as for it being lethal it would depend on how long that person still has, suppose said person still had five hours left and was shot again then they would only have two to three hours; but, suppose said person only had one hour and was shot again then that person would be down to minutes if not seconds." Dib was listening intently to everything she said, he was still sitting on his bed and he looked like he didn't want to move any time soon and seeing as she had answered his questions he now had to help her; she silently gestured to the door conveying that they had to go but as she made her way to the door Dib spoke.

"I still have a couple of questions to ask you." Dim couldn't help the aggravated sigh she let out, it seemed as if she was never going to get what she wanted, stupid human, when my DNA is stabilized I will personally be his demise.

"Fine ask me you questions, I will answer them on our way to Zim's base." Dim turned to look at him for a moment then left the room and exited the house not even waiting for Dib to reply, Dib sighed as he put on his boots, and his trench coat and followed her outside idly noting that neither his sister nor his father were home yet and it was three in the morning already.

"But you better answer all my questions, if you don't I'll turn around and go home, got it?" Dim only shrugged her shoulders and muttered a soft 'whatever' already bored with all the questions Dib had asked, so Dib continued, "What are your PAKs for? What happens if you take them off? How do you go about doing that? What is an Irken's weakness? And how can you disable an Irken security system?" Dib was quite proud of himself, he was finally going to get the key to beating Zim, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face he made his way to Zim's base. Dim was caught off guard with what the human kid asked her, she couldn't tell him because if she did then Irken Invader Zim would be done for; yet she also had to tell him if she wanted to keep existing...what should she do?

**A/N: Well it's been four months since my last update and I am sorry to keep you waiting so as an apology I wrote this chapter twice as long as the others. I don't think Dib is in character this chapter though (as I read through this chapter on some parts I kept thinking it was Light and Rem from Death Note the ones that were talking: that goes to show that I have been reading too much DN fanfictions) so tell me if you think he's in character or not and if you want you can tell Dim what you think she should do, tell Dib everything he asked and indirectly kill Zim, tell Dib a bunch of lies and save Zim or just not tell Dib anything and let her die. *whispers* Don't tell Dim but I think she should choose the last one... *starts whistling unsuspectingly as Dim walks by* And if someone could tell me how I did writing in third person *scratches back of head nervously* since it was my first time writing it like that I would appreciate it a lot. Good, bad, hated it?**

**Before I forget I'd like to thank all of you who read my story and those of you who also review, it makes me happy to know that there are people who are reading what I write.**

**Random Quote:**

**"I want me a barrel of floss, I want me two balls of glue...TO BE MAH FRIENDS! And I wanna go dancin' NEKKID! And I want...and a chair made of cheese and a table made of cheese an-"**

**What episode what that from huh?**

**Review and remember constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
